


Teenager

by lazyeggs



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Oppa Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: Jaebeom gets riled up during a recording session. Jinyoung decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Teenager

**Author's Note:**

> the ending seems so rushed but i had this in my drafts fo r like. a month i just wanted to finish it dndmmss  
> -jackson

The moment the lyrics fell from his boyfriends lips, the younger making direct eye contact as he sang good boy, a teasing glint in his pupils, Jaebeom started to regret wearing his skinny jeans to the recording studio. Not only was it uncomfortable, suffocating his fucking dick, but Yugyeom and Youngjae was with them, and he did not feel like popping a boner in front of two of his maknaes. Jaebeom just crossed his legs, forced to bite back a gasp when his thigh brushed against his erection. He was praying for it to go down, and the way Jinyoung was looking at him while finishing his lines wasn’t helping. Jaebeom, paranoid, glanced to his side to see if the younger boys were giving him any weird looks, relieved to find them only playfully smacking each other and bickering about who should go next. He looked back at his boyfriend, watched him swing the headphones back over the microphone stand and stared at Jaebeom, unreadable expression painting his facial features. Jinyoung left the small room and turned to the maknaes.  
“Gyeom-ah, you go next.” He said plainly, sticking his tongue out when the younger boy let out a loud whine. “or Eomma might have to punish you.” he teased, wiggling an eyebrow at the younger before turning back to the couch and plopping himself down next to Jaebeom. Dangerously close.  
The older gulped, Jinyoung staring at his throat bob up and down as he did so. The latter leaned in to Jaebeom’s ear, breath ghosting his jaw before he whispered. “Such a naughty boy, hyung. Adding such needy lyrics knowing how bothered it’d get ‘nyoungie.” Jinyoung said, voice scarily soft and calm. He then placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before pulling away.  
Jaebeom was staring down at his feet, hoodie pulled over his head and a blush creeping across his cheekbones.  
“Hyung, are you alright?” Youngjae asked worryingly, looking at Jaebeom with soft eyes. The older shot his head up, lips parted.  
“I - uh - yeah, just um. Sick. Have a fever, I think.” he mumbled, face turning a brighter red.  
“Aish, why did you come to sing if you’re sick? You need to rest, hyung! Your face is all flushed. Should I take you home?” Youngjae frowned. Jaebeom opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly beat to it by Jinyoung.  
“No, you still need to record your lines. I can take him home, since I already recorded mine.” He smiled, eyes crinkled, hand on Jaebeom’s inner thigh just above his knee. The older didn’t know if he wanted him to move his hand away or move it lower. Before Youngjae could respond, Jinyoung stood up and grabbed Jaebeom’s hand, pulling the older up with him, earning a squeak from the latter. He pulled Jaebeom out of the room with fake cheerfulness, ignoring Youngjae’s protests behind the pair.  
Jinyoung quickly slammed Jaebeom against the door of the studio, a startled noise coming from both the older boy and the third maknae inside the room. Jinyoung pinned the older’s hands on either side of his head, leaning centimeters away from the latter’s face, eyes dark. There were cameras in the hallway, but the company was already aware of their relationship, even though they would probably scold the couple later on for not keeping it in their pants. Jaebeom felt his face heat up again, and shut his eyes quickly after a small whimper came from his mouth.  
“You act all big and tough around everyone else, when in reality you want to be owned and praised by your daddy. Pathetic. Maybe you’d want the others to find out,” he tilted his head, smiling cutely. Who would’ve thought that there could be such dominance behind that smile. “to find out how much of a whiny, submissive little boy their leader is.” Jinyoung pulled his head further away when Jaebeom tried to attach his lips to the younger’s. Jaebeom whimpered, pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.  
“Ple-ease. Just ki- let me kiss ‘nyoungie?” he choked out a whine, Jinyoung only laughing in response. Jaebeom felt his eyes water. The younger noticed this and swiped his thumb over the older’s lips.  
“Don’t bite your lip, sweetheart. You’ll hurt yourself. Besides, oppa wants to hear you.” The younger said sweetly, pressing soft kisses to the corners of the older boy’s eyes, slipping two fingers into the latter’s mouth who immediately began sucking on them. “Does Beomie wanna hear oppa?” He asked the older, who nodded in response. Jinyoung giggled. “Let’s get you home, love. Then, we can get your little problem helped, and ‘nyoungies, too.” he reassured, sliding away from the older who quickly hurried to his side, grabbing the younger’s arm, pulling it to himself and clutching it to his chest like a plushie. Jinyoung chuckled fondly, walking side by side down the hallway with his boyfriend as he played with his fingers.

  
Jinyoung pulled his boyfriend into the apartment he shared with Yugyeom and Mark, although Yugyeom was always at Bambam’s own flat. Jinyoung had texted Mark earlier, warning him to either get the fuck out or stay and deal with the consequences, and assumed that the older got the message and had gone out.  
He sat down on the couch, patting his thigh for the older to sit on his lap, Jaebeom quickly obeying and straddling the younger’s legs shyly, pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands protectively. Jinyoung cupped Jaebeom’s face, smiling softly at the older before pulling him in for a kiss, the latter’s hands shakily finding themselves to Jinyoung’s shoulders for stability. Jaebeom usually put up quite a fight to submit, or was the dominant one on some occasions, but Teenager was written while his boyfriend was away for the week and hearing the younger sing it brought back the emotions connected to the song. Jaebeom was too far into his submissive headspace to battle for dominance.  
His lips slid softly but eagerly against the younger’s, sighing contently at the feeling of being finally close with his boyfriend. Jinyoung slipped his tongue barely into the older’s mouth, swiping it across his bottom lip. He nibbled it gently, Jaebeom gasping softly in response. The older accidentally let out a high pitched whine, face heating up and pulling away, embarrassed. He quickly buried his face in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck.  
“Shh, Oppa’s got you, baby.” The younger whispered softly, gripping the older’s hip harshly with one hand and rubbing his back soothingly with the other. He quickly pressed a kiss to Jaebeom’s shoulder, before slipping his hands underneath his hoodie. Despite his usual roughness, Jaebeom, when being dominated during sexual situations, preferred praise over degradation, gentleness over rough sex. Jaebeom gasped softly as Jinyoung rubbed up and down the older’s slim sides.  
Jaebeom whispered a soft _Oppa_ and Jinyoung hushed him, gripping his hips underneath the hoodie and grinding up against the older while pulling his hips down harshly. Jaebeom let out a high-pitched whimper, knees trembling and squeezing Jinyoung’s thighs out of sensitivity.  
“So pretty, baby. You’re doing so well.” The younger whispered reassuringly, pressing a kiss against the crook of Jaebeom’s neck before latching on and sucking a red mark into the sunkissed skin. The older moaned at the action, rolling his hips down against the younger’s.  
“‘nyoungie.... Oppa.... please!” he whined into Jinyoung’s shoulder, hands balling up the fabric of the younger’s shirt in between his fists.  
“Let’s get these off of you, sweetheart, be more comfortable.” Jinyoung said softly, flipping them over so he was on top of the older and reaching down to unbutton his jeans, pulling down the zipper and hooking his fingers underneath the waistband. “Lift your hips, Beomie.” Jaebeom flushed and hid his face in his hands in embarrassment before obliging.  
Jinyoung pulled the older’s jeans off of his legs, tossing them to the floor and leaning back over the older. He placed his hands over Jaebeom’s, caressing them with his thumbs. “You don’t need to be shy, angel. My sweet boy.” he cooed, gently pulling away the older’s hands.  
The older wrapped his legs around Jinyoung’s hips, hair draping over the side of his forehead, face bright red and lips parted. His eyes were wide and round. The younger had never seen him look so innocent.  
Jinyoung reached down to stroke his hair. Jaebeom opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by a moan as the younger began to grind their hips together and leaned down to reconnect their lips. Jaebeom snaked his hands to the younger’s erection and pressed his palm against him, earning a gasp from Jinyoung before he grabbed the older’s wrists and pinned them above his head  
“Tssk tssk.... don’t forget that oppa still needs to punish you for being such a dirty boy, sweetheart.” Jinyoung nearly growled with a smirk, and Jaebeom whined.  
“Plea...se?” the older whimpered, voice cracking in the middle of the word at a particularly rough thrust of Jinyoung’s hips.  
“Aish, maybe I’ll have to gag you. So needy.” The younger said in false-annoyance, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. Jaebeom widened his eyes and quickly shook his head. “Good boy.” Jinyoung said into his ear before pressing kisses along his jaw. The older threw his head back and whined in frustration. He wanted to touch Jinyoung, kiss him or even beg for his touch, but he had to be still. He couldn’t bring himself to disobey the younger. He had to be good. He had to make Jinyoung proud of him.  
The younger tugged down the waistband of Jaebeom’s boxers, releasing his erection from the fabric. The older boy gasped and squirmed from underneath Jinyoung, earning a sharp pinch on his thigh.  
“Be a good boy, Beomie. Remember?” Jaebeom nodded, shivering at one of the hot tears that rolled from the corner of his eye. Jinyoung fake-pouted, swiping away the tears with his thumb. “Aigoo, you poor thing, look at you. Poor baby.” the younger teased, wrapping a hand around the base of Jaebeom’s cock. “So hard and frustrated, what a poor boy.” He shook his head disapprovingly. Jaebeom hiccuped a sob, cheekbones wet with fresh tears. He thrust into Jinyoung’s hand, and the younger’s grip tightened. The older let out a loud whimper. “Oppa, please, just- j-,” he whined, voice breaking off. He didn’t even know what he was asking for.  
“Ah, such a squirmy baby.” Jinyoung chuckled and adjusted himself in Jaebeom’s lap, knees on either side of the older’s hips. He slowly slid his hand up his length, rubbing over the slit with his thumb. Jaebeom gasped out, lips parted and hands gripping the couch cushions harshly, knuckles turning white. The younger released his cock from his fist, Jaebeom whining from the lack of his boyfriend’s touch, and pushed his hoodie up towards his chest.  
Jinyoung pulled the older’s boxers off of his legs, momentarily sitting up to toss the underwear somewhere in the room. Jaebeom pouted and made grabby hands for his boyfriend, the younger chuckling a leaning down to press a kiss against the older’s nose before reconnecting their lips.  
One of Jinyoung’s hands snaked its way back down to the older’s member and started stroking it slowly, the latter moaning into the kiss before pulling away and tossing his head back into the cushions of the couch, eyes screwed shut. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were bright red, and small chants of Jinyoung-oppa repeatedly fell from his parted lips followed by high-pitched whimpers.  
Jinyoung’s pace jerking him off was slow, painfully slow, and suddenly he sped up the movements of his hand, twisting his fist with every up motion, dipping his thumb into the slit.  
Precum was dripping from his cock, making a squelching noise with every pump from the younger’s hand, although it was fairly well masked underneath the older boy’s loud moans and whines.  
Jaebeom bucked his hips up, resulting in a smack on the thigh from the younger. He whined, high pitched and pathetic; any other time, he would be too stubborn to make such needy noises, but now, all he wanted was Jinyoung, Jinyoung, Jinyoung. He was desperate.  
“‘nyoungie, please, I’m so close - just-“ The younger pulled his hand away, leaving Jaebeom's cock red and angry, dripping, a loud groan erupting from the older’s throat. “Fuck, please, oppa, please...” The younger hushed him and caressed the side of his face with soft, gentle fingers.  
He leaned down to press kisses to the older's forehead and jawline, his own erection momentarily rubbing against the other boy's and earning a moan from both men.  
“Ah - Oppa, please let me come, I - I know I’ve been slutty, oppa, just so desperate for Jinyoungie, please -“ Jaebeom was interrupted by his own loud, drawn-out moan as the younger of the couple had unbuttoned his own jeans and pressed their cocks together, grinding down into Jaebeom’s hips. “Nyoungie -“ He whined. “Please.” He begged again, and suddenly Jinyoung brought his hand to wrap around the both of their erections before he began to thrust into his own closed fist.  
“Good boy, Beommie. Oppa will let you come this time, only because he’s missed you so much. Yeah?” Jinyoung panted between his own high-pitched moans.  
”Fuck, ‘Nyoungie, yes, please!” The older gasped, throwing his head back as his boyfriend’s movements sped up. His thighs trembled, and Jinyoung used his free hand to rub soft, gentle circles into his skin.  
“You wanna come for me, sweetheart?” Jinyoung asked, staring down at the older boy in his vulnerable state and smirking when he nodded frantically, eyes screwed shut. “Okay, baby. You can come. Come for oppa.” He finally says, voice low and gravely. With that, Jaebeom released onto his stomach and Jinyoung’s fist and cock, tears flowing down his flushed cheeks as he gasped out.  
The younger continued his movements, Jaebeom squirming and whining loudly underneath him. Jinyoung soon came, his own seed mixing with the other boy’s. He steadied his breathing before pulling himself away from Jaebeom’s lap.  
“‘Nyoungie!” The older whined, attempting to grab at his boyfriend’s shirt when he started walking away from the couch.  
”I’m here, baby. Just gonna clean you off, yeah?” Jinyoung said softly, grabbing a wet wipe from a shelf and hurrying to sit back down next to Jaebeom. “Such a sweet boy, Jaebongie. So, so good. Jinyoungie loves you very, very much, did you know that?” He cooed, wiping off the mess from the older’s tummy and tossing the wipe into the trashbin beside the sofa.  
“Mm. ‘nd Jaebongie loves Jirongie even more.” Jaebeom huffed, pulling the younger down to lay beside him, squished against his body. Jinyoung chuckled and gazed into the older’s eyes, hand caressing his hair.


End file.
